


A Great Grandmother

by oddshine



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddshine/pseuds/oddshine
Summary: It's the holiday season and Sam and Max invite geek to meet grandma ruth for the first time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Great Grandmother

**Author's Note:**

> thank you cartooncasual@tumblr for this super cute prompt!! this was super fun to write!

She grabbed onto the door handle as the DeSoto careened another corner. Sam sat at the drivers seat with a map open infront of him as he drove. "Geez sam, one would think with all the times we've visited your grandmother for the holiday's, you'd have the directions to her house memorized." Max said from his spot in the drivers seat. "like you've got room to talk." Sam shot back.

She rolled her eyes at their back and forth banter, as if she hadnt heard it all before. She had known the two for quite a while now, it was hard to believe that it wasn't just yesterday that they had offered for her to stay with them. They were quite a spritely pair, nothing she had known as typical. However, after making gadgets for them in the basement of their office building for almost more than a couple years now, they were practically family to her.

Because of this, Sam had insisted that she joined them in their yearly visit to his grandma's. Although she wasn't impartial to the invitation, now that they were getting closer to their destination (as far as she knew anyways) her nerves started to get the best of her. What was she like? What if his grandma didn't like her? 

The DeSoto came to a stop. She looked out the window to see a cozy log cabin sitting snug in the untouched snow. She tugged at her skirt nervously as her thoughts continued to race. "You alright geek?" Sam turned and ask Geek, "your lookin a little-" "FLOUNDERED?" Max announced, presenting a fish to the group. Sam scowled at him, snatched the fish, then rolled down the window to throw the fish out of the car.

"I'm alright, guess I'm just a little nervous about meeting your grandmother." she said, turning her attention back to the cabin. "aaw, you've got nothin to get overwrought about geek!" "yea geek," Max added, " Sam's grandma is very pleasant."

"Despite serving in the marines during the cold war-"

"and being a prison warden for over 40 years"

"She's the sweetest woman you'll ever meet!" 

As Sam and Max started heading out of the Desoto, geek took in a deep breath. Sam's grandmother sounded more stringent than they were leading her on to be. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and slipped out of the car, following sam and max. Once they got to the cabin, sam knocked at the door. Geek adjusted her jacket as if it would make her seem more presentable. 

As if knowing she was still unsure, Max patted her on the shoulder reassuringly, his smile unwavering as he kept his eyes on the door. She felt a little less nervous at the gesture, but those nerves returned when she heard the door click in front of them. When the door opened, Geek could've sworn it was Sam at the door had Sam not have already been in front of them. Sam's grandma wore a off-white apron ontop of a plaid purple and blue nightgown rolled at the sleeves. Her hair was gray and curled in a swirl at the top of her head and she had wide glasses that balenced on her muzzle.

Sam's grandma chuckled as she pulled Sam into a warm hug. They stayed like that for awhile until Sam's grandma opened her eyes and looked down at Geek and Max. She let out a gleeful gasp and pulled away from Sam. "well now, who is _this_ little munchkin you have with you?" she asked as Sam stepped aside. before anyone could do the honor, Geek put her hand out for a handshake. "I typically go by Geek, its a pleasure to meet you ma'am." she said as Sam's grandma shook her hand. "why, your quite a trim young lady aren't you? and what a name!" Sam's grandma remarked, "you can call me Ruth."

They went inside and had some snacks, then spent most of the time watching hallmark movies. Once the sun started to set, Ruth had invited Geek to help her prepare dinner while sam and max stayed out watching holiday movies. Geek grabbed silverware and started setting the table as Ruth placed food out. "so Geek," Ruth began, "what do you do in your free time?" "Well, when im not doing government work, I'm usually making gadgets for Sam and Max to use on their cases." Geek answered

"ahh, so your quite the skilled workwoman aren't ya?" Ruth commented, "You know, you remind me of sam when he was a whelp.

"really?"

"Oh yeah! he always loved tinkerin with stuff, I remember him mentioning a arcade game he had worked on for such a long time, heaven knows what happened to it. At some point he grew out of it, the inventor scene isn't really meant for everyone I suppose."

During dinner she couldn't help but think about what ruth had said. Sam? A technician? That was something hard to believe considering his,, well, bearing. It was somehow intriguing to think about though, the idea of Sam inventing who-knows-what type of gadgets had he stayed interested. She wondered if sam still held any technical knowledge from his younger days. Maybe they could work on a project one day?

Once they had finished dinner and done some last minute banter, they were ready to head out. After getting their snow gear on and sam and max gave their farewell's, Geek was the last one to say goodbye. She wasn't really sure what to do, ruth had practically treated her as if she was her own. Should she hug her? Or would that be coming off to strong. Before she could settle on it ruth was already pulling her into a great warm hug.

"Thank you for visiting me dear, its been so swell to get to know you!" she said to Geek. Geek hesitated at first but returned the hug back. She headed for the Desoto where Sam and Max were waiting in the car for her. Once she got in and buckled up sam turned to her from the drivers seat. "so? what did ya think of my dear ol' granny?" he asked. She smiled as she recollected the conversations they had. "She's nice." was all she could say.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any consistencies or trouble with flow ;; I didn't have my usual editing tools on me while writing this 
> 
> once again feel free to send writing prompts or requests via ao3, twitter, or tumblr!


End file.
